The New Guardian : Siara Soul
by CrazyCrapIncorporated
Summary: You hear stories; stories of spirits,like Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman. All of these myths and legends have a story, do you ever wonder what happened before the story itself? How they got their powers and their centers, this is the beginning of a new story, the story of Siara Soul. First Fic constructive criticism is welcome T cause I'm paranoid :)
1. A Spirit Test

**hi I'm cwolf267, this is my first fanfiction, uber excited :) I am posting this chapter to see if people like it so if you do comments are always welcome. I will post another chapter in about 2 weeks, because I need to be a few chapters ahead of y'all. I should be posting on Mondays, but if I don't, expect one soon after. Thanks for reading, enjoy, and comment :D**

* * *

Waking up, that was the easiest part, opening your eyes is always easy. But getting used to the light, that was difficult, the same thing happened to me, although when I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. It surrounded me like a blanket of night and cradled me in its arms, seeming to welcome me into its shadowy wings, though in this world, something felt wrong.

As my doubt came, so did a monster, a creature so vile, so cruel, so evil, that it struck terror into fear itself. This inhumane beast was familiar. And then I realized, It was me.

In that cloak of darkness, I felt hate for the first time, a hate for that image standing before me. I wanted to get away from this shadowy prison, and as soon as I thought that, it was gone.

Replaced by light and clouds, I hovered over a huge green landmass. I then saw a shining city of gold, silver, and jade, It was tall and proud. Near it stood a village, small and colorless, seeming to shrink away when someone looked at it, as if afraid or embarrassed.

Gliding down to the golden city I saw people dressed it fancy clothes, the markets full of food, books, clothes, and a large assortment of valuable items, but the people mistreated one another, with words or actions.

The other town had people dressed in rags, but the little food they held was shared equally among the people, they all understood each other and knew that they were lucky, lucky to have the family and friends that they had. They cherished each and every moment of their short life.

The difference was clear, and something told me to choose. I looked once more at the two towns and saw the clear path.

I flew towards the small town, and gracefully landed on the ground. I saw people huddled together in small buildings behind windows of shattered glass.

My reflection in the glass seemed invisible, like I was merely a wandering soul dancing in the wind. All at once, a flash of blue light dashed across my vision, and suddenly I was in a room covered in mirrors.

I then had a body, it was a light peach color with grey eyes, and pink lips, but there was nothing else. Only the simple fact that I looked like death, wrapped in road kill, deep fried in pickle juice, and sprayed by a skunk.

Two other items stood in the room, a tree, exposing each season of the year; winter, spring, summer, and fall; the other item was a swirl, or spiral. It had vibrant shades of every color.

It took my breath away, then a voice, deep and kind, instructed me to choose. I looked at the two items standing before me. Somehow, I knew that this one choice would change my life forever. Should I choose the spiral? It looked mystical and all powerful, but the tree looked natural and alive.

After careful consideration, I had made up my mind. I reached one arm out to the spiral, not touching it, and one arm out to the tree, also not touching it and then I went a little closer and touched them both at once, one arm was sucked into the portal, the other in the tree, like two animals fighting over prey.

I felt like I was being ripped in half, I couldn't get my arms out no amount of force applied to one arm seemed to lessen the rage of the other. A scream pierced the air and my eyes widened in discovering that the scream was mine.

Just as the realization hit me, the pain of the pulling was gone, and the room no longer felt cold, but I couldn't see. _'Am I dead?'_, I thought, my mind full of dread. '_No Siara, you are very much alive'_ a voice said. It urged me to pry open my eyes, and when I did, what I saw would change my life forever.

* * *

**this was a bit short but they should get longer as we go, the review answer thingies will be down here as well. I also need names of what to call you guys, PM me for ideas and I'll set up a poll.**

**Goodbye my **

**_enterbossnamehere_**


	2. Meeting Jack

**(A/N yeah I know I said I wouldn't be posting till _next_ Monday but I was super pumped about it, I hope this is an ok chapter but I had tons of stuff in the way so..)**

My eyes gently fluttered open and I squinted at the sun. Slowly the light that overtook my sight cleared and was replaced by bright hues of colors.

The sky was blue, the clouds white and fluffy, like dandelions; tall grass grew around me in vibrant shades of green.

I sat up my eyes burned with bright colors of red, orange, yellow, white, and pink. Tulips.

I stared at their beauty a little while longer, then looked around more; to my left was a cherry tree that stood tall over a clear blue pond.

I stood up and saw no civilization for miles, the clouds moving slowly beneath the blue tent of sky. I stared at my reflection in the pool of water. My hair was the color of chocolate with a blue streak, and my eyes were an emerald green. I wore blue jeans with an oversized faded yellow tee shirt and white converse sneakers.

"You are Siara Soul," a voice said.

"And who are YOU?," I asked, slightly suprised.

"Look to the sky, child," it replied.

I complied and looked to the sky. I blinked, unsure of what I was seeing, but then realized it was the moon. It was black and was surrounded by a golden halo; a lunar eclipse.

"If I am talking to a pile of cheese, I swear..." I say, rubbing my eyes. There was no reply from the godly end of the conversation, so I walked in the direction that the wind was blowing.

The beautiful scene around me quickly changed into a foresty terrain, just another reminder of how quickly everything can change. A town, small and poor, appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh civilization," I sighed, "You saved me again!"

I walked onto the gravel path that lead to the town. Just off of the road in town stood a boy, who was visibly just as frazzled and confused as I was. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants,which didn't strike me as odd, but what did strike me as odd was that his hair was white, like winter snow and he wore no shoes.

As he turned towards me, I noticed that he held a giant stick with a crook on the end. When I realizing that I was staring, I looked away and tried pretend like I hadn't notice him. His shoulders slumped, and he took his stick and walked away with his head down.

Confused by the boy, I walked further into town. I saw people in clothes much like mine but dirtier and more worn. As soon as I had noticed that, a man walked in my direction.

"Excuse me, but do you know what's up with that kid over there?" I asked him, pointing at the boy who had walked away. The man ignored me and kept walking.

"Hey!" I said, offended. 'This guy deserves what Is coming to him,' I thought. I ran in front of him and punched him in the face.

Or, at least I aimed for his face. My fist went straight through him, and my body with it, thrown forward with the force of the intended blow.

My soul felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, then it felt cold, like there was nothing left of it. But as soon as the sensation had came, it stopped. I had collapsed onto the ground, kneeling, my eyes glistening with tears.

I needed to know why.

'Why I am I here?,' I thought, 'Why am I all alone?'

My head hurt, and I couldn't think straight; every passing thought was of loneliness. 'Why can't they see me? Is this how it's going to be forever?' My thoughts then turned to the mysterious boy from before. Maybe he could see me!

I found myself chasing after him. "WAIT!" I screamed, "Wait!"

He whirled around and stared at me. We just kind of stood there, staring. 'Me?' He mouthed, pointing to himself. "Well, no duh Sherlock! I was talking to the other kid, you know, the one standing behind you." I said, a bit too sarcastically.

He ran toward me and poked my arm as if to see if I was real. I thought he would just poke me once, but NO! He poked me repeatedly and looked amazed that my arm was even there. Then it hit me.

"OOOHHH...!," I said. I think I must have scared him because he had jumped at least 3 feet backward.

"Oh, what?," he asked cautiously.

"You must be like me!," I said.

"I don't understand, like you how?," He asked clearly unsure of what to think.

A little girl ran toward us, chasing after a butterfly.

"Touch her," I commanded.

"I...I can't," he studdered.

I took at step towards him. "Neither can I"

He looked up at me, surprised. We both grinned.

"How...who...thank you Manny! Thank you!" He proclaimed, laughing and shouted to the moon.

Two golden eyes a watched us from afar; I figured it was just a wolf, or some other animal, but little did I know that what watched us now was far worse that an animal...

To the reviews!

Amaz-Balls: I'm so glad someone likes it, and actually this chapter was for you! :D

Read, review and... I think that was going somewhere oh yeah! R&amp;R

Goodbye my _enterbossnamehere_


	3. The Lights

A Yearish Later.

"I swear, when I find you, you will DIE!," I yelled, shivering; my jeans were damp but my shirt and hair were soaked with water. Jack and I had stuck together after we had met, he explained to me everything about the guardian's and how he became one, the defeat of pitch and his nightmares. My feet were cold and my shoes sloshed around as I walked; Jack had coated my floor with ice last night, but it melted (as he planned) and I slipped and fell into the puddle.

"YO, FROSTIE!" I yelled as I spotted him flying between two pine trees; he dashed off and I chased after him. I have been alive for a year now, but I'm not like Jack; I don't possess any powers of my own, although I had never wanted any. I'm content with what I have. Except for Jack, I don't like him very much.

I slow down and stop, leaning against a tall tree; no powers to help me catch him. So if I can't catch him I have to do what he is doing; I took a pointy stick and found a hollowed tree. I sat on a pile of leaves and started drawing in the tree; I drew Jack and I together and disney characters, and within a few hours, the whole tree has filled with doodles and drawings. I heared Jack calling for me in the distance, but I ignored it knowing he would come closer.

After hours of waiting, when the sun had set and darkness had covered the land, I could no longer hear Jack's voice echoing around me. I was alone. They always say that if you are lost to stay where you are, but in this case I was hiding so it wouldn't really work out.

I poked my head out of the little tree and looked around; the darkness seemed alive as it shadowed the land. I wouldn't know, but maybe it was alive.

I mean people can phase through me, so, anything can happen, I guess.

I decided to make Jack wait, just as punishment for getting me wet. I hated water, despised it. Now it covered me, making me chilled to the bone.

I popped my head back in the log and made the leaves look like a pillow, laying down and staring at the decaying log.

Two gold lights seemed to follow me everywhere since that first day. And right now, nothing has changed. This time, they floated in the shadow of a large bolder. I sighed. "Some things seem to never change," I muttered. "Say hello to the things that don't change! Hello tree, hello sky, hello floating lights!" I said with mock enthusiasm. At this, the lights moved around a bit moving backwards slowly then they disappeared. I tilted my head to the side. "I guess they're shy." I closed my eyes and straightened my head. I began humming 'When Will My Life Begin', from Tangled.

I must have drifted off, because when I opened my eyes the lights were in right front of me. Only they weren't lights, they were eyes; these eyes belonged to a tall man with spiky black hair,grey complexion, and gold eyes with black flecks in them.

He stared at me with an evil smile, the expression seemed to burrow into my soul and look at my deepest darkest secrets. But that's just a feeling right? "Why are you wearing a dress?," I asked without thinking, his face showed shock then anger; "This. Is. A. Robe!" He said gritting his teeth.

"It LOOKS like a dress"

"IT. IS. NOT. A. DRESS."

"Yes it is!"

"ROBE"

"DRESS"

"ROBE"

"Fine, whatever, it's a 'ROBE', but you still look creepy." I gave up. That could have taken a while. "Good" he said. I cocked my head. "You're weird," I said simply, going back to doing nothing.

A gust of wind blew through the forest and Jack popped his head into the log. We must have been extremely loud. The moment Jack's eyes landed on the man he blasted ice, the man fired back with shadows and black sand. "What do you want from her Pitch?!" He yelled, narrowly dodging another attack; the log, as you can imagine, had been blown to smithereens with the first blast.

Jack swung his staff, shooting sharp looking icicles at the mysterious "Pitch". He swiftly formed a larger black wall of sand to block Jack's strike and maneuvered around the black ice structure created by the clashing forces. He struck back with a giant black scythe that materialised in his hands. Jack blocked the blow with a swing of his staff and flew up, launching icicles in his wake.

The two fighters have been neck to neck for almost the whole battle and honestly, if I could, I would have a box of popcorn and a drink because these two people were such drama llamas.

Pitch blasted at Jack in the air, only to be blocked. As Jack swung his staff around, Pitch saw an opening and struck him above his shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground. Pitch approached Jack, gripping his scythe. "Any last words Frost?," he spat. Jack somehow found the courage to make one last humorous remark.

"No comment". He smirked.

Pitch was infuriated, as was I. He swung back his scythe and prepared for the final blow that would end Jack's life. Suddenly, I saw a blast of flaming red, yellow, and orange hurl toward Pitch. He was knocked back by the force of the blast, landing face down in the dirt. Jack and Pitch both stared, wide eyed, at me.

"What?" I inquired. I looked down at my shirt to be sure there was nothing on it. "What?" I asked again, looking at Jack.

Pitch stood up and limped towards the tree line. "Farewell Siara, we shall meet again," he said, with an I-know-something-you-don't-smile as he melted into the shadows, leaving no trace of ever coming, besides Jack sitting on the ground looking bewildered. After all that had happened, there was only one thing I could say.

"WHAT?!" I repeated.


	4. Flight

Jack's face looked awestruck. "Sierra... how?"

I looked around at the black ashen trees that covered the landscape; that fireball must have done a lot of damage. Wait, fireball? "No..." I said in disbelief. "Yes," Jack replied, shaking off all previous doubts.

"How..."

"I don't know"

"I-"

"Yep"

"Wha-"

"That's right."

"Quit cutting me off!"

Jack stood there grinning, "So... who's Pitch?," I asked. His face turned grim at the mention of the name. "The king of darkness," he explained. "Sounds depressing," I said. At this, his frown broke into a lopsided smile. "Just a bit."

"Anyway..." I said, urging him to continue.

"Well, he can melt into shadows."

"Kid stuff."

And he can control this black sand stuff."

"I've seen worse."

"Then there's his massive army of shadow horses... Should I continue?"

"No, I get the point."

If I can shoot a fireball then what other powers are there?

"Hey, Jack?" I asked, he looked up from freezing a flower. I looked at him with my head cocked. "Do you suppose that I might have other powers too?" "It is possible... Maybe you should try another power," he said thoughtfully. "Like... what?," I asked, "Try... flying?" he suggested. "Okie dokie!" I replied, overly happy.

"Well, you seem mighty chipper." Jack said with a false British accent. "Just teach me already." I commanded with a small laugh.

Jack stood straighter and cleared his voice. "Okay soldier!," he said in a deep voice. "First you put out your arms, then say, I think I can! I think I can!"

I complied.

"I think I can, I think I can!" I heard a laugh, except it sounded really far away. I open my eyes. Far below me I see a white and blue dot among the trees. "That's Jack," I realize.

Around me is a sky so dark it could melt a soul, but the moon pierced the shadows and allowed the stars to shine through. "Hey, it's the cheese ball again!" I say, allowing my gaze to focus on the moon. Jack must have heard my greeting because he laughed even harder.

Jack's laughter seemed to bring me down from the height and back down to the ground. He was literally crying with laughter. I sigh. "Ok, what's up?," I asked. "That was just a joke..." he said between many gasps for breath.

My face felt hot so I knew I was blushing. Oh my gosh, that was from The Little Engine that Could. How did I not know that?

"How did that actually work...?" he asked, still snickering. "Wait! Idea!" I said, pointing to my head. I closed my eyes, knowing that I most likely looked constipated. Soon enough I felt something weird, like the tingling that you get when your foot falls asleep, except it covered my whole body. The sensation faded and I opened my eyes; I couldn't see myself, like, at all. "Take that Jack! I can turn invisible!"

Jack looked around, probably looking for me. Let's have some fun with this. I creeped behind him and got so close to his ear that he could probably feel my breath on his neck. Then I took out my deep raspy voice and put it to use. "Looking for someone?" I whispered in a creepy voice.

He screamed the loudest, most girly scream that could come out of a male body, jumping so high that I was almost afraid that he would run out of oxygen.

He still holds a grudge for that day.

"The whole reason I did that was to prove a point," I said after the millionth apology. "And what might that be, Miss Sierra?," he asked, sarcasm just dripping from his voice. "I can do whatever I think of." I say simply.

**Ok really terrible ending but I wanted to finish today so I just stopped it there... Yeah.**


	5. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys! I know I had left a massive gap of updating. I can't update this week because MissCapAmerica is going on the march for life so she can't edit my chapters. I just wanted to let y'all know so (if anyone actually reads my story) no one would freak out. But if anyone thinks I should post anyway, msg me or comment. KK? Good.**

**C'ya **

_**-Twicebakeddebbiecake55**_


	6. The Show on the Globe

Hey guys

This is the first chappie where I will be changing point of views, but I'll try to keep them consistent.

The silence between us was unbearable until, thankfully, something appeared in the sky. "Got to go," Jack says. "I have been summoned." He salutes and jumps up to follow the brightly shining lights. I smile at his antics and walk into the ashen forest, attempting to fight off my boredom. "I think I'm dying...," I say, distressed. With no trouble get myself into, I feel stuck. "Jack HALP!", I groan. He's my entertainment source, without him, I'm always bored.

[°2 hours earlier°]

{* North' s POV *}

One last chip on the foot then... SLAM. My masterpiece was ruined. A yeti stands in th doorway with his hands covering his face. "Phil!" I exclaim. "How many times have I told you to KNOCK". "Garrlo garba!" He says gesturing to the hallway outside. "Vat? The Globe?" The yeti ushers me out of my office and into the globe room. I see the globe as normal except for one issue. The lights. The lights were out. "Have you changed the bulbs" I say to the yeti, "and checked the local Wal-Mart". "Yarlo garba" he says in reply, meaning, yes, he had. The lights suddenly glowed brighter then they had in a century until were blinding and suddenly a bright fire set light to the oceans of the globe. Then all at once it exploded with a BOOM! "Phil!" I yelled with my swords drawn, "Make preparation! We are going to have company!". Hearing no reply I turn around. No yetis or elves to be seen except for Phil, who was patting down his arm to stop the fire that had caught on his arm. Everyone else had hidden behind the various furniture and debris that were sprawled across the floor. I walk up to the control panel. "I don't know what this means but I am positive that the guardians must gather once more."


	7. Not a Chapter 2

Yeah. My story is going down in flames. I'm deleting my TBDC account and making a new one. It will be called CrazyCrapInc. It's an inside joke, but I have my reasons, my friend will take over as twicebakeddebbiecake and I will rewrite this story. I realize that I have many errors in my story, but you don't. (Obviosly, you don't know the plot, actually. I barely know the plot). So yeah. I have a bunch of chapters ready for you but I need to edit the original ones first.

ANYWAY I don't know when it will be happening but this is what's going on. I'll give you a time frame as soon as I figure it out. KK bye


End file.
